Vehicles such as golf cars and carts typically include a frame, a body mounted to the frame, three or four wheels rotatably connected with the frame and a power system operably connected with a wheel drive assembly. Power systems for these vehicles include an electric motor, and one or more batteries, and other electrical components. The batteries may alternatively be coupled to an internal combustion engine.
Power systems common to electric motor powered vehicles, such as a golf car or cart, commonly include multiple batteries that are individually installed and connected in series by a variety of cables. These batteries are individually retained in place with individual battery hold downs that removably attach the battery to the frame of the vehicle. It is also known to provide the individual batteries underneath the seat of such vehicles. Unfortunately, these battery systems are difficult to install and/or replace as individual batteries must be separately installed and electrically connected below the seat, and include multiple parts for installation. Further, such batteries are typically delivered for installation with no electrolyte. As a result, before the batteries are usable, the vent caps must be removed from each battery and each battery filled with fluid. Likewise, ongoing maintenance of the batteries requires each individual battery to be separately filled with electrolyte or other fluid.